1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ceiling fans, and in particular to a ceiling fan having an integral glass housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans are commonly used for both circulating the air and for enhancing the aesthetics of the room or area in which they are located. These ceiling fans usually have a housing or enclosure which surrounds the motor of the ceiling fan, giving the ceiling fan a more pleasing appearance. The housing is typically formed from an upper plate which covers the upper portion of the motor, and a lower plate which covers the lower portion of the motor. The lower plate usually has an opening thorough which the fan blades extend from the motor. A midsection, usually consisting of a cylindrical band, is located between the upper and lower plates. The upper plate, lower plate, and midsection may be provided with decorative or ornamental designs to enhance their appearance. Fasteners extending between the upper and lower plates connect the upper plate, lower plate, and midsection together by sandwiching the midsection between the upper plate and lower plate. Lights are sometimes provided for attachment to the bottom of the ceiling fan.
For many years, the upper plate, lower plate, and midsection were all constructed of metal. The metal construction effectively hid the interior of the fan from view. Also, the metal construction allowed easy fastening of the upper plate, lower plate, and midsection together.
However, it then became fashionable and desirable to have translucent housings. Translucent housings are considered decorative and functional. One of the functional aspects is that lights can be placed inside the housing to illuminate the housing and the room within which the ceiling fan is located. Several ceiling fans with translucent housings are currently available on the market. For example, some manufacturers use the conventional three-piece ceiling fan design but manufacture the upper plate, lower plate, and midsection out of translucent materials such as acrylic. The acrylic housing results in a translucent housing of conventional design in which the upper plate, lower plate, and midsection can be easily bolted together.
An example of such a translucent ceiling fan housing is shown in FIG. 1. A circular translucent upper plate 10 is shown extending over the ceiling fan motor 12. A circular translucent lower plate 14 is shown extending below motor 12. A midsection 16, consisting of a cylindrical translucent annular band, is located between the upper and lower plates 10, 14. Fasteners 18 extending between upper plate 10 and lower plate 14 hold upper plate 10, lower plate 14, and midsection 16 together. A centrally located circular opening 19 in lower plate 14 is provided through which the fan blades extend from the motor. Light means 20 is provided within the translucent housing.
Manufacturers have also made translucent housings out of glass. However, they have been unable to make glass housings using the conventional three-piece design. This is in part due to the difficulty of bolting together two pieces of glass. For example, if both the midsection 16 and lower plate 14 of the prior art fan of FIG. 1 were made out of glass, the midsection 16 and lower plate 14 would soon come unfastened. Although this problem could be avoided by placing rubber washers between midsection 16 and lower plate 14, such a solution would not be aesthetically acceptable. Hence, manufacturers have departed from the traditional three-piece design and have instead moved to a two-piece bowl-shaped design.
FIG. 2 shows such a prior art two-piece bowl-shaped design. A circular metal upper plate 22 extends over the motor 24. A bowl-shaped glass section 26 is fastened to upper plate 22 by means of fasteners 28. Fasteners 28 extend radially through holes in an upper portion of glass section 26 and holes in tabs 29 attached to upper plate 22 so as to fasten the upper portion of glass section 26 to upper plate 22. An opening 32 at the bottom of the bowl-shaped glass section 26 is provided through which the fan blades extend from the motor. The prior art fan of FIG. 2 is also provided with a light means 30, within the housing.
Of course, such a two-piece bowl-shaped design differs greatly from the traditional three-piece design both aesthetically and functionally. Aesthetically, the bowl-shaped design does not have the cylindrical midsection of the traditional design shown in FIG. 1, nor does it have the flat bottom. Functionally, the light distribution is different from the traditional design, and more vertical room is required with the bowl-shaped housing than is required with the housing of traditional design.
A need exists for a ceiling fan having a translucent housing made of glass and having the traditional design in which the top and bottom of the housing are substantially flat, and the midsection of the housing is cylindrical.